


The start of pain

by Mycoolway



Series: Will's pain [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mavek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycoolway/pseuds/Mycoolway
Summary: Assigned an undercover mission, Will ends up falsely imprisoned in a mental hospital.Now a prisoner can he escape one evil Tilonian's obsession for him or will he break? Secrets are revealed.WARNING RAPE, violenceFirst Part of a two part series.My darkest story yet.





	1. Will's demise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
There are no stories of Will getting Raped. So I thought that I would try it. About two thirds of 6X21 will be similar in my story but not exact. Mavek is real in my story. I don't own anyone from Star Trek. All credit goes to Gene.  
ONE OF JONATHAN FRAKES'S BEST EPISODES!!! I love this episode.  
Mavek is evil in this story!! Sorry to the actor that plays him!!

William T. Riker, first officer on the Enterprise has been kidnapped and is in an asylum. He remembers beaming down then nothing.

When he wakes up he notices that he is in a cell or "Asylum" as his "doctor" calls it. He wonders how he got here. As quickly as he thought of that, he hears a voice. 

"We have a lot of work to do." says the "doctor", Syrus.

Will jumps and looks at the doctor and asks 

"Where am I? What is this place?" 

The "doctor" says "You are in a treatment facility. We have talked about this." 

Will looks at the doctor angerly and asks "Why I am here?" 

Syrus looks at WIll and sighs. He leaves the room to Will's frustration. 

Moments later, another alien named Mavek walks in and takes Will to the cafe. 

While walking Mavek thinks to himself. 

*He is a good looking man. I have only been with one other human but not as handsome as this man. I want him badly.* 

They get to the cafe and makes Riker go to a table. 

Riker sits down and asks Mavek "Why am I here?"

Mavek looks at Riker and now wanting him more than ever. He feels the lust start to come up but he quickly pushes it down again. 

He contuines to look at Riker and says "We have repeatly told you, you killed a gentleman." 

Riker does not believe this for a second and becomes angry. He starts to yell loudly. "I am an officer of the USS Enterprise!" Than starts to try to escape. 

Suddenly, the doctor and his assistant run in and grab Will. They yell at Mavek to inject him with a sedative. Will is still struggling at this point than he falls unconscious.

The doctor and assistant struggle with his weight but get him to the floor. 

Syrus looks at Suna and Mavek and says "Get him to his cell. Once there I want one of you to guard his door. He is very unpredictable." 

Mavek knows that he is the perfect man for this job. He knows that he can do what he needs to do. The lust that he feels toward Riker is not about love. Instead, it is about dominance. Dominating a officer of the spaceship Enterprise is perfect with the use of non consensual sex. Besides, it would help to break Riker to get the information faster. Also, maybe he can keep Will as his sex slave. 

He looks at Suna as he is about to speak and says "I will watch over him." 

Syrus looks at him and is distrustful. He knows about Mavek's... interest in Will. He does not know what he wants to do but Suna feels that it is really bad. He decides to not let Mavek watch Will. 

"Thanks for the offer but I feel that Suna would be the better fit for this job." 

Mavek is mad but this makes him want to work harder. "It's okay Syrus. I understand." 

Syrus nods and tells Suna to take Will to his room. The doctor walks away to deal with some patients. 

Suna nods and drags Will to his room. 

Mavek follows in a secret fashion. He knows that the First Officer won't wake up soon. 

(10 mins later)  
Suna gets Will to his room and puts him on the bed. Syrus does not know that Mavek is waiting for his chance to hurt him. Syrus leaves to stand outside. 

In the distance Mavek wants his chance with the prisoner. Yet, he knows that he needs to wait for the right time. He decides to keep himself busy with other things until the time is right. 

He sits by the door and gets a bad feeling that something is going to happen he does not know what yet. 

Will Riker even in his drug induced steep does not know what is going to happen. He is dreaming or having visions about the enterprise. (The play that is similar to the real life sitatuion that Will is in, injury because of Worf, and his love, Deanna) 

Three hours Later

Will wakes up from his drug induced sleep and notices that he is back in his room. It takes a moment but he remembers everything before. (Syrus, Suna, Mavek, Syrus, the cafe, the drugs). He knows that he is imprisoned and wants to escape. He remembers his life on the enterprise and his mission. He starts to recall the play, his injury that still hurts, beaming down to the planet, getting kidnapped, the throughts going back and forth from the imprisoment to the enterprise (everything seems real), Sunas voice and more. He knews that the most important thing to him is Deanna, He wants to marry her, have kids, and live long. He wonders what is going to happen. Will knows that he is starting to lose his mind. 

Meanwhile outside Suna hears Will wake up and gets up off of the floor. He gets up and looks in and sees the officer streching. He waits a little bit then opens the cell door. He sees will stop what he is doing. Suna walks in and closes the door. Will looks the assistant and looks pissed off at him. 

"What are you doing here, Suna?"

He looks at Will and says 

"Look I know that you dont trust me but listen. I am from Starfleet and I will get you out of here with the others." he stops a moment to see if Will is picking up on the information. Then he contiunes. 

"My name is Turbeck. I am the Chief Medical Officer on the USS Paddington. I have been sent here to know who is in charge. It is not Syrus. It has always been Mavek. He wants to know information about starfleet to use against us. He also wants to.." Turbeck/Suna stops suddenly and looks away. 

"What does Mavek want?" Will asks 

He wonders if he should tell Will but he does not want to cause more confusion. He decides to tell him. 

Turbeck takes a breath and looks at Will. 

"He wants a sex slave." Turbeck explains everything about Mavek. Furthermore, he talks about Mavek's sex slaves (he does not like Women slaves) and prisoners. 

Will looks at him shocked and feels that he wants to be sick Yet, he does not believe him. 

"How can I believe you? You have experiemented on me made me confused and I don't know where the hell I am!" 

Turbeck knows that Will is right. 

"I will made it up to you. I promise. You have to trust me." 

Will is about to say something but suddenly the door opens. Standing there is Mavek looking angry. 

"So you know about me. I will say that Suna…. I mean Turbeck is a smart follow. Nevertheless, there is no escaping what I am about to do."

Suna/Turbeck runs over to Mavek and tries to fight him. However, he is injected with a large sedative. Very quickly, he falls on the floor as Will screams his name. He closes his eyes and misses about what is about to happen. 

As Suna/Turbeck falls to the floor, Will is screaming his name. After that happens he looks at Mavek and says angerly, 

"You are a major criminal and should be in jail. Starfleet will imprison you. I will testify against you! You will rot in prison for everyone that you hurt and killed!!" 

Suddenly, Mavek grabs Will by the throat, lifts him, and starts to choke him as he starts to speak. 

"You think that I will be arrested. (He laughs). I will never get arrested. I have been doing this for years. I have been with all kinds of male species. Yet, you are the most handsome of my slaves and my second human. I know that you will do nicely. People in important postions make it all great. 

Will grunts as he is losing air but he is able to choke out words. 

"You will suffer big time for taking a starfleet officer. I will never surrender or live as your slave. My training will make it hard to break me. I am William Riker, First Officer of the Enterprise and will not bow down to you." Will tries to gasp for air but knows he is only getting a little bit. 

Mavek looks at Will furiously but excitingly. He knows that Will is going to be a challenge that he will break. 

"Oh William Thomas Riker, first officer of the enterprise, I will break you. You will live for me. " He squeezes Will's throat a little harder before contuining. 

"I want you to know that you will never have freedom anymore. I am your master now. BTW, I want you to know that I killed Syrus in his office while you were asleep. I stabbed him with a knife and the look that he give me was perfect. He was fightened. Imagine that you are going to die and then it happens. Well you die but not for a long time. Now I am in control of the asylum and I will do ANYthing or one I want. " 

Mavek starts to laugh. 

Will is struggling and grunting harder but he is losing oxygen and Mavek is stronger. Somehow, he is able to say something. 

"I am going to get out and when I do you will suffer!" 

Mavek looks at Will and says 

"It is time for you to know who your master is. We are going to a different room. There will be a few suprises for you. I expect you to... behave." 

He chokes harder and Will goes unconscious. Mavek laughs and moves everything around including Turbeck. He straps him to the bed. After he does that, he picks Will up and takes him to a dark and glumy room. 

The room is set up with shackles, communicator, and other things. He knows that this is going to be the best time ever. He looks at Will who is now hooked up with the shackles, tape over his mouth and whispers. 

"Please wake up soon because I want to have fun. I know that you will be shocked about the suprises that I have."

He gives Will a kiss on his forehead and leaves the room waiting for the action to start. 

He is excited and wants everything to go amazing. He wants to hurt him because of stupid starfleet. 

Thinking about starfleet he thinks 

"Don't worry you are hurting starfleet by hurting one of their own. You will get what you want." 

Mavek walks into and sits down and does somework. He knows that in a few hours to a day things are going to change.


	2. Breaking Will Riker

3 hours later (Wills POV) 

Will blinks and after a few moments wakes up. 

The first thing that he notices is that he is in different room. He tries to get up but he cant. He notices that he chained to the floor and ceiling. He wants to know how he got here.

Suddenly, he remembers everything that has happened in the last three hours. 

The café, being drugged, Suna/Turbeck, Mavek's true intentions, Syrus's death, my fight with Mavek

Will gasps for air but notices two things. 

One, he is gagged and two his throat really hurts. 

He breathes through his nose in order to calm himself down. However, that hurts his throat. 

After about 5 mins Mavek walks in looking excited. 

He looks at Will and says 

"I am happy that you are awake. I thought that I was too hard with you." 

Will starts to talk but its muffled. 

Mavek looks at him and takes off the gag. 

As soon as he does that Will yells at him. 

"Let me go. You have no right to keep me here. I am a Starfleet officer!!! You are happy that I am awake or you will be charged with murder." Will stops talking and swallows but that hurts his throat more. 

Mavek walks over to Will and touches his neck in a gentle way. This surprises and angers Will. 

"Get your heads off of me!!" 

Mavek looks at will and sees the anger in his eyes. This excites him. He knows that Will is the perfect slave for him. He wants to take Will now but knows that his plans involve Will’s ship. 

Mavek looks at Will and says 

“I can do what I want. I want to do something to you. However, I am waiting for the right time to contact your crew members. They will witness the ultimate… hurt against one of their own.” Mavek walks away as he cackles evilly. 

Will starts to yell at him but Mavek grabs a piece of tape and gags him. Mavek looks at his prisoner and whispers in his ear

“Everything will happen soon. Be patient.” He kisses Will’s forehead gently. Then leaves the room. 

As soon as Mavek walks out of the room, Will feels confused and irritated. 

Why did he kiss me gently? What is his plan with my crew? 

Abruptly, he thinks about Deanna. She is the love of his life. He knows that she is suffering. He wants to get back to her along with the crew. He misses everyone. 

He thinks about everyone else and feels tired. After struggling to keep his eyes open, he falls asleep. 

Mavek POV  
As he leaves the room the feeling of hatred starts to come out toward Starfleet. Yes! This plan is going to work. When one of their own is destroyed then they will fall. He wants to force Riker now. He knows that waiting is the best option so he goes and does other things. 

He walks to where the cell that once kept Will is. He notices that Suna is awake. 

Mavek opens the cell door and walks in. He is not worried because his other prisoner is tied up. 

Looking at Suna he says 

“Suna or should I say Turbeck, you are a traitor to our race. It is your fault that the officer is going to suffer. I want you to know that I am grateful to you to bringing me my newest sex slave. You will be remembered. “ 

Turbeck laughs and Mavek looks at him. 

“I am not a traitor. It is you. Taking people to satisfy your personal needs is not the right. What is worse is that you are blaming Starfleet for your demise. You think that you won’t go to prison but you will. Starfleet will catch you! Speaking of Will, he will never become your slave. He will fight to his end of time. Face it, Mavek you are losing and you know it.” Turbeck looks at Mavek and is shocked at what he sees. 

Mavek is standing there with the evilest smirk anyone has seen. Suna swallows nervously knowing that something big is going to happen. Yet, Mavek just laughs and then picks up his prisoner by the throat. 

The prisoner is attached to the wall and thrown on it repeatedly. As sudden as it began it stopped. The assistant was being choked. 

Mavek knows that Turbeck has been a constant thorn in his side for ages. He wants to kill the assistant but a darker and more disturbing plan come into light. He looks at the former assistant and talks to him 

“I am not losing. I am simply taking out threats to my goal. The goal is to find the perfect slave which I have found Cmdr. Riker is perfect in every way. I will break him. Starfleet will never catch me because I will be hiding out on a planet called Resguert.” 

Mavek smilies at Turbeck and leans over in order to whisper this 

“Oh, by the way you will be there when I take William Riker. You will see everything that I have planned!! Then I will kill you.” 

An evil hearty laugh erupts and Suna starts to move in order to attack Mavek. 

“I will never let you break him. I will help him in any way that I can. You won’t stop me!” 

Mavek looks at him and starts to squeeze harder. Eventually, Suna goes unconscious. He unhooks his prisoner and drags him to a separate room near Will. He hooks Suna up to the wall. 

After that is done, he decides to leave and wait for his time to shine. 

Meanwhile on the Enterprise 

The crew including Jean-Luc Picard are concerned about where William Riker is. They know that he has kidnapped and somewhere on Tilonus IV. They have not heard from him in days. 

Sitting in his office Jean-Luc gets up and walks to the control room of the ship. In the room includes Acting First officer Data, Worf, Geordi La Forge, Dr. Beverly Crusher and her son Wesley, and Deanna among other officers. 

Picard sits at his captain’s chair and looks the chair right next to him and wished Will was here. 

“Captain has there been anything on Will?” Deanna asks 

He looks at her sadly and shakes his head no. 

He knows that she is missing Will terribly. He has never seen two people in so much love. He hurts for Deanna and the members of his crew. 

Everyone is missing him and they have spent every waking moment looking for him. 

After looking around the room, Jean-Luc stands up out his chair and announces, 

“Look all of you have worked so hard trying to find Will. I don’t want anyone to get exhausted. So, go and get some sleep.” 

Everyone looks at the captain with popping eyes. They cannot believe what he said. 

“Captain are you serious? Will needs us.” 

He looks at Beverley for help and as she is about to say something, something beeps. 

Worf look at the panel and says 

“Captain, there is a urgent alert from Tilonus IV.” 

Jean-Luc does not know what to say. The one thing that he does say is 

“Is it from Will?” 

Worf looks at the captain and says “I don’t know” 

Picard looks at the message and says open a channel. 

Will’s POV  
Will wakes up from his nap and knows that something is going to happen. 

The door opens and Mavek walks in. 

He walks to Will and ungags him. 

Will coughs and askes what is going on.

All Mavek says is “It’s time for me to break you.” 

Will looks at Mavek and says 

“I will never break.” 

Mavek looks at Will and whispers to him 

“I know that you will not break easily. How about I hurt you in front of your crew?” 

Will looks at Mavek and says “If you hurt me, my crew will hurt you.” 

Mavek looks at Will and walks over to the communicator to contact the Enterprise.  
After about 5 mins someone answers. It is captain Picard.

“This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the USS Enterprise. Who is this?” 

Will is about to sigh with happiness but Mavek holds his mouth and talks. 

“Hello Enterprise. My name is Mavek and I have someone here that would like to talk to you.” 

He moves away and all that can be seen is Will Riker. 

“Will!! Are you okay? We have been trying to get in touch with you.” Asks Capt. Picard. 

Riker fills with happiness and he talks to them 

“Hello everyone I am fine. The mission was a complete failure. I have been here for 4 days now.” 

“Where are you? I will send a landing party to get you.” Picard says again 

Before Will can say something, the communicator is taken away from Will and turned back toward Mavek. 

Mavek looks at his going to be slave and then turns to the crew and replies to them 

“Well since the whole party is here, I guess it is time to show you what I am going to do with Will.” 

Will is scared by this point and know what is going to happen. 

He puts the communicator on the table in the room and walks toward his victim.

(THE RAPE STARTS HERE!) 

Mavek goes over to Will and attacks his face and throat. Will curses a few times. In the background Picard and members telling Mavek to stop. 

Will is kissed and bitten roughly. Mavek forces his tongue inside. He does that for a long time. 

Then he moves to the chest and rips his shirt off. He starts to lick the whole chest and Will is trying to move away. Mavek moves Will closer to him and continues his reign of terror. He bites the nipples and the belly button. Will grunts at this. He does this for a long time too. 

People are still yelling in the background. 

Mavek moves closer to his ass. He grabs the pants and pulls them down. Then the underwear goes. Now, Will is nude something that excites his captor in more than one way. 

The yelling in the background gets louder. 

Mavek moves toward Will’s backside and starts taking all of his clothes off. Rapidly, he moves to the front and roughly grabs the First officers head. Will knows what his captor is going to make him do. 

The captor pushes Will’s head toward his member. The member is twice as long as the regular human It can cause some damage. His mouth is closed and Mavek is getting annoyed,

He takes his fingers and squeezes his slaves’ nostrils shut. The mouth finally opens and Mavek puts his member inside of Will. 

He moves really fast and Will starts to gag on the object in his mouth. 

While this is happening, the yelling gets a lot louder. Capt. Picard screaming “Enough stop right now!! This is wrong! Let him go!”  
Mavek grunts but answers 

“Uh.. Never Captain… Argh.. He is mine as my new sex slave. Oh!” 

After 20 mins he comes in Will’s mouth. He takes Will off of his member and lets him go into position. 

Will pops up and has some of the load coming out of his mouth.

One moment Mavek was in front and the next in the back. The strong FO who is calm under pressure pales. He knows what is about to happen. 

“Captain, you might want to get Deanna, Beverly, and other people out of there. Deanna don’t look!” Will says in a rushed voice. 

Before Captain Picard can get the girls out, Will suddenly screams. Mavek stuck his member inside of Will's body. 

“DEANNA!!!” 

Screaming and more calls to stop happen. 

Mavek does not care and starts to move. 

“Will!!” Deanna screams and cries at the same time. This made Will feel really bad that the love of his love was witnessing his rape. 

The captor moves at an inhuman speed. 

A person can hear skin on skin, a lot of grunts, and Mavek calling Will names. 

Will is trying not to enjoy this but knows that he is going to lose his load soon. 

All of the sudden, he hears a grunt and feels something hot enter his body. He knows that his rapists load is inside him. He is shocked and tearing up a bit. 

He is upset because Mavek left his member inside Will. They are both panting like dogs. 

In the background he hears crying, more yelling, and more. 

The FO feels a kiss on his cheek. He shudders inside. 

FInally, he feels Mavek remove himself and it is painful. Blood and the load starts to drip out of him. 

He sees Mavek walk to the table after getting quickly dressed. He notices his attacker picked up the device and is walking toward Will. 

Quickly, Mavek speaks into the device. 

"USS Enterprise, Captain Picard, it was great to share this moment with you. I hope you remember Will because he belongs to me now. You won't see him again." 

Mavek looks at Will and tells him to say a few words and only Captain Picard to reply to him. 

The device is held up to Will and he can see that everyone including Captain Picard and the rest of the crew were crying. 

"I am sorry that I failed all of you and watched what happened to me." 

He talks about how happy he was to serve on the Enterprise with his best friends. Furthermore, he talks about how great everyone is. 

He wants his dad, brother, and family that he loves them. 

He is whipering at this point. He contuines to thank people. For his final wish is to see everyone again. William T. Riker is struggling not to cry. 

Capt. Picard looks at Will and says 

"We love you Will. Never forget that. Everything that just happened is not your fault. We can get a search party to you. Right now hang tight." Picard gives Will a big smile. 

The device is taken away from Will and turned off. 

Mavek gives Will another kiss and leaves the room. Will is still hanging from the shackles on the ground and celing. 

Once his attacker leaves the room, Will cries. He cannot believe that he was violated and worst in front of his crew. He loves everyone but more importantly Deanna. How is Deanna going to forgive him for being assulted? 

After a long and distrubing day William Thomas Riker allows himself to fall asleep 

Mavek POV 

He walks to his office and sits down on the chair. 

Mavek is proud and relieved. He finally after 10 years has the perfect sex slave. The best part was humilating the FO in front of his crew. 

He knows that he is going to sleep will tonight. He does not care about his slave. The only thing that he cares about is his sexual needs. 

He works for several hours until he gets hungry and thristy. 

After he grabs food and water he goes to bed for a restful night in 10 years.


	3. Aftermath/revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN I don’t support and encourage Rape. This chapter deals with the aftermath of the rape. RAINN.com was my research for this chapter. If you or a love one have been raped use Rainn or any other support tool to help. Rape is not your fault.)  
I don't own Star Trek.

On the Enterprise after Will’s Rape

Everyone is shocked and crying. The crew cannot believe that they watched as their friend was assaulted in a brutal way.

Captain Picard who the commanding officer on the ship looks at everyone.

Deanna is sobbing in his arms and on the floor. He had to drag Deanna way from the screen when Will screamed.

Beverly was holding Wesley telling him something. Then she looks up at him with tears in her eyes and they lock eyes for a min. They were thinking the same thing.

Then he looks at Data. He knows that Data understands what happened. Data has tears coming down from his face. This was an unusual response for Data but what happened was traumatic.

He looks at Geordi and notices that he is crying too. Furthermore, he looks angry. For a blind man he could hear a lot more than the others could. He will be the best person to help rescue Will.

Next, he looks at O’Brien. He is upset, crying, and looks a little green. Picard knows that O’Brien is one of the nicest crew member but he will be willing to kill that SOB.

Lastly, he looks at Worf. Worf is furious and his teeth are showing. The captain knows that Worf is Will’s friend. However, could there be a little something more to their relationship? Only Will and Worf know.

What about Captain Picard? He feels like biggest failure of them all. He made Will go on this mission. Now his first officer was raped by enemy. He is angry with himself. He is tearing up remembering how intense the whole thing was. The scariest part was hearing Will scream in pain. The worst part was the crew was forced to watch it too. (Picard gave the choice but Mavek said “If any of the crew leave than Cdmr. Riker dies.”)

After about 10 mins of thinking he stands up and puts Deanna in a chair.

He looks around to everyone and sighs

“I know that everyone is… shocked and overwhelmed by what happened. What we need to do now is to think of a way to get Will back and fast.” Picard chokes up a little but continues

“I will make an announcement to the ship about what happened. I will make some calls. We are going to need a lot of help. The rest of you… try to get some sleep.’

The crew looks at the captain and shake their heads.

“We are going to help you get Will back. We are a team and we work together even when one of us is hurt.” Beverly says.

The team nods their heads at that statement. Picard knows that his crew will fight until their last days.

He looks at the crew and says

“Alright I will give you each a job and please do it.”

The jobs are

Worf-watch out for anymore communications

Geordi-make sure the ship is ready for travel even to a worst world.

Data- take over the comm and fight any battles. Also, find information about Mavek and the planet.

O’Brien-stay with data and to make sure that the transports are working.

Beverly-treat your patients and find out Mavek’s species.

Deanna-get Guinan and have her take over your position for the time being. You will be helping me with the calls and relaxing.

They all nod and go to their assigned job.

Picard gets on the comm and makes the announcement.

Then he goes into his officer and contacts Starfleet command.

Admiral Blackwell answers

“Capt. Picard why have you contacted me? I am going to a meeting.”

Picard looks at her and the Admiral sees that he has been crying. She is less angry.

“What happened?”

He tells Blackwell everything (Will mission, kidnapping, and rape) and notices that she paled

“Captain Picard I don’t know what to say. Do you have the video?” He nods and sends it to her. She ends the communication not before telling him that she will get back to him.

After a min she calms herself down and walks into the meeting and sits down. The other admirals don’t know what is about to happen.

On **Tilonus IV**

Will wakes up and feels sore. He knows that he was raped but felt guilty that his crew was forced to watch it. He misses everyone. He knows that Captain Picard will send a rescue team but when?

As soon as he finishes that thought the door opens. The air was cold as Will was still nude. Mavek walks in and is smiling.

He walks over to Will and puts a hand on his shoulder. Will shudders and it is not just from the cold.

“You put on an amazing show. That was the best sex I have ever had. So, to thank you I brought you some food.” He takes Will’s gag out. Mavek put it there after taking him a lot of times.

The food was only soup. It looked gross. Will felt sick by looking at the soup.

Mavek got angry and said

“You don’t like the soup will that is sad, pet. That is only what you are getting to eat. You need to lose weight.”

Will felt insulted and says

“The soup is gross. I am not going to eat this. I was and still unwilling to have sex with you. You knew what you did was wrong”

Mavek gets angry now and puts the soup on the table. Will knows what is about to come.

Will pants as he was once again forced. This time he is on the floor. The Starfleet employee tries to move but it hurts him.

He stops struggling and starts to cry. He thinks

_This is all my fault! I let this happen. I am not strong enough. I am not a man. I deserve all of this._

Will grunts. Will looks around the room and knows that he could die here.

He thinks about his family, friends, and the love of his life. He wants them to know that he is sorry for everything that he has done. Will goes asleep not knowing that the is a plan happening.

Mavek scene

He wakes up and feels great. The new pet is still sleeping below him. He decides to get up and visit Suna later.

Mavek looks at his pet and kisses his forehead, gets changed, and leaves the room.

30 mins later

He walks to Suna’s cell and notices that he is awake. (He had given Suna several sedatives before doing what he did)

Mavek unlocks the door and walks in. A bound and gagged Suna looks at him furiously, which makes him smile more.

So, he walks over and takes out the gag. Suna begins to talk.

“What happened to Will? Did you hurt him.” Mavek’s smirk told Turbeck everything

“You SOB! You violated a Starfleet member. They are not going to like that.”

Mavek looks at him and gets him up from the floor. They walk to the room where Will is in. Mavek opens the door and Suna is shocked at Will’s state. He is nude covered in blood and other things, looks very angry.

Mavek throws Suna in there and leaves but not before saying “I violated him in front of his team, made them say their goodbyes to him because they are never going to see him again.”

Mavek leaves the room with a stunned Suna in his wake. He decides to go and get some work done before having more “fun” with Will and Turbeck has to watch everything.

ON THE ENTERPRISE

Jean-Luc Picard is sitting in his office feeling scared. He knows that he has to contact someone who is not going to take the news well at all. The captain decides to call after putting it off for a while.

He calls the USS Oatcakes and waits for this person to answer.

He hears a voice.

“Captain Picard, why are you calling me? What has happened?”

The man on the other line is Kyle Riker, the captain of the USS Oatcakes. (AN I know that Kyle was not a captain but for my story it made better sense to make him captain)

Picard takes a breather and says

“Kyle is there a private place that we can talk?”

Kyle nods and walks into his office. He sits down in the chair and replies

“I am in my office. What has happened? Is Will ok?”

Picard looks at Kyle and shakes his head no

“Kyle, something very... disturbing has happened to Will. Kyle notices that Jean-Luc has paled.

“Jean-Luc, you need to tell me what happened to Will.”

Picard hesitates then takes a breath.

“Kyle, Will was Raped!” 

Kyle pales and starts to shake than gets angry.

“What! Jean-Luc how do you know that he has been raped? Is he there?”

Picard looks at the man and says angrily and feeling bile come up.

“No Will is not here. Will was kidnapped after going on an undercover misson. The bastard who raped Will broadcasted it to us. My crew including Deanna watched as Mavek as he calls himself used Will in a grotesque fashion.

Kyle who was angry before is outraged now.

“WE NEED to get this SOB Jean-Luc. Why is there no rescue plan yet? What planet is he on?”

Jean Luc realized that he was telling Kyle to much but knows that Will is going to need his father.

“He is on the planet of Tilonus IV. We know that he is in asylum but don’t know which one yet. There has been no word of a rescue plan because of the recent nature of what happened.”

Kyle calms down but still feels furious

“I understand. Do you have a video of Will’s rape?”

“Yes. It is going to used in a trial against Mavek.”

Kyle knows that the name. It is familiar to him. He wants to see the face of his son’s rapist. He does not know if he should tell Jean-Luc about the mission that the Oatcakes is on. He decides to tell Jean-Luc because he wants to get will back.

He explains the whole history about Mavek and how he blames Starfleet for not being there to protect his planet. Additionally, he explains that people all men have gone missing and it leds back to Mavek. Nevertheless, he and his team lost the trail for over 3 years.

Picard is shocked with the information that is being told too him. He never knew that Mavek was on Starfleet’s radar. He feels bad for Kyle because he knows his son is being hurt by this monster that was a part of his mission.

Kyle is tearing up by this point and asks Jean-Luc to send him the video.

“NO! I will not! I don’t want anyone else to have nightmares and feel guilty like myself!”

Now, Kyle was the one shocked. Jean-Luc is one of the strongest people in space. Even with his time with the borg and other situations he has never had nightmares.

“I am so sorry Kyle! I should have protected Will more. I tried so hard too. But when the communication came through, I know it was going to end badly. I never expected that it would be that bad!!!”

Kyle looks at Jean-Luc and says

“I don’t blame you. He is a member of Starfleet. He knows of the dangers. However, this is never Will’s fault either. It is Mavek’s and I plan to take him down with your help Jean-Luc.”

Jean-Luc nods his head and tells Kyle to meet them near Tilonus IV. Also, he sent the video to Kyle. He knows as much is anyone that it would help them both get Mavek.

At the end of the communication Kyle says

“See you soon Jean-Luc and thank you.”

Picard nods and ends the call. Now, he knows that they are going to do anything to get Will back.

He looks at his watch and is about to get up from his chair when suddenly he hears his communicator go off.

It is Admiral Blackwell sitting with the table of other Admirals. He talks them for a while and they all want revenge.

They discuss the rescue plan and all agreed that as many people on their side the better. Mavek is not going to give will easy. This mission requires the services of James T. Kirk and his team and Jonathon Archer and his team, Kathryn Janeway, and Benjamin Sisko. Everyone wants a piece of Mavek but they don’t have to wait too long. However, this mission is not going to be easy.


	4. Reinforcements

On Tilonis IV

Turbeck is shocked at the state of Will. Will is still naked covered in bruises among other things, and a little pale. He knows that Will is in massive danger with injuries, infections, and mental issues.

Will looks at him and says

“You heard what happened to me?”

Turbeck nods and looks at Will as he continues speaking

“I cannot believe that happened. I never thought that would ever happen to me. Even when I screamed, my attacker had no mercy on me. I have dreams about it now. He has done it more times since then. I want to escape and bring Mavek to justice. Yet, I feel that it is my fault. My team will never forgive me.”

Turbeck sees how strong Will is but knows that he is hurting.

“Will, it is not your fault. Mavek did the worst of the worst to you. He wanted you to break in order to get information about Starfleet. You have not told him anything. That makes you the strongest person I have seen. Other people have broken from what he did. Not you. That says and shows how strong you are. Be proud of yourself but don’t be hard on yourself. You have been kidnapped, tortured, and other things. Let yourself heal. About your team, you love everyone including Deanna. They love you too and are thinking of a way to get you out of here. They wouldn’t be mad at you. Everyone wants Mavek’s head. I will help you get out of here. I got a present for you.”

Will looks surprised but waits for the for the gift. Will gasps when Turbeck pulls out a communicator.

He looks at Turbeck gratefully. Even thought Turbeck was involved in some of torture he would consider him a friend.

“Thank you Turbeck. How did you get this?”

Turbeck explains everything to Will about how his captain gave it to him only for emergencies. Then his mission on the planet.

“Go on, Will contact your ship. Tell them that you are okay but first let’s wrap you up in the blanket.”

Will nods and feels more grateful for him. Turbeck wraps him with the blanket. Then Turbeck gives him the communicator.

Will turns it on and says

“Enterprise?”

MEANWHILE ON THE ENTERPRISE

Jean-Luc is standing in the transportation room waiting for everyone to come. He is deep in thought about the events that took place. Starting to Will’s kidnapping to the assault. Then he remembers the discussion with the Admirals. 

“Captain, they are coming.” O’Brien announces bring him out of his thoughts

“Let them through. Send them here.”

Suddenly, there are more people in the transportation room.

Transport 1 has James T. Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy in it along with Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys.

They all step out of the transport and walk toward to the back of the room. The second round of people were transported in they included Captain Jonathan Archer, Phlox, and Kathryn Janeway with Tuvok.

They also step up away from the device. Picard looks at everybody and says.

“Thank you everyone for coming. I know that everyone is busy with their respective missions. However, Starfleet felt that this mission needed a strong team.”

Kirk decides to speak for the group and says

“When a member of Starfleet is in trouble, we all relay together. It is our job to bring that person home. No one gets left behind. We could feel that this is important as the admirals explained.”

Everyone nods agreeing with what Kirk said.

Suddenly, the transport starts up again and in comes Captain Kyle Riker along with Thomas Riker. They step off the machine and they walk over to everyone. Everyone says sorry to him and says that they will help with the rescue mission.

Jean Luc looks over at everyone again and walks them to a conference room.

Everyone sits down and Picard again talks.

“Since all of you know about Will, it is important that we talk about the rescue mission. We don’t know where he is, but we know that he is on the planet Tilonis IV.”

Picard stops and takes a shaky breath and looks at Captain Riker and Thomas as they look angerly back at him.

Everyone is looking at Captain Picard with concerned eyes.

Finally, it is Kathryn Janeway who says

“What happened Jean-Luc?”

Kyle Riker stands up and speaks for Jean-Luc who stands in front of the table.

“My son was sexually assaulted, and the crew were forced to watch it. Jean-Luc recorded it and sent it to me. I have recently watched it along with Thomas. It made me sick to my stomach. The monster who did this is named Mavek. My crew have been trying to tract him.” He then explains the whole story and Mavek’s species.

Kyle gets done and sits down. Everyone is looking at him and Thomas feeling bad.

Jean-Luc is by the chair and says

“I have a video, but I feel that it is not the right time to show it.”

Everyone agrees to wait until a different time.

They talk about the rescue mission farther until a beeping fills the room. It is Jean-Luc’s communicator and he answers it.

“What is it Worf?”

“Sir, there is a communication coming from Tilonis IV. It is from Will.”

That picks up Jean-Luc’s attention and tells him that they are on their way.

5 mins later

Everyone gets to the bridge and walks into the room.

Picard’s crew are sitting waiting for their captain to answer.

Jean-Luc takes a breath and looks at Kyle, Thomas, and Deanna. Then he looks back and says

“Will, it is Jean-Luc. Can you read me?”

There was a brief silence until he hears

“Captain, I read you loud and clear.” Will says with clear relief in his voice. They get to see Will for the first time. He is not naked but covered by a blanket.

“How are you?” Jean-Luc asks

“I am very sore, sick, and tired but good.” Will says sheeply as he grunts in pain.

Everyone hears this grunt of pain but only the crew and the Riker’s know what happened in the video.

“Will, I know that you are pain and we are ready to rescue you. Starfleet has called in reinforcements for this mission. Meet Captain Kirk, FO Spock, CMO Leonard McCoy, Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Captain Sisko and FO Kira Nerys, Captain Archer, and CMO Phlox.”

"We just don’t know where you are.”

Will was about to answer when another voice answered.

“He is in Tilonus Institute for Mental Disorders Ward 47.”

Everyone is wondering whose voice that is. Everyone was worried that it was Mavek. However, it was not. Someone steps in the screen.

Everyone is concerned and thinking _who is this person? _

Jean-Luc looks at this person and asks angerly

“Who are you? What are you doing near my first officer?”

Will looks at Jean-Luc and says

“Just listen to him.”

Will nods at him and the person starts to talk.

“My name is Turbeck and work at Starfleet. I am Chief Medical Officer on the USS Paddington. I was sent here by my CO to do undercover work as many males from different species were disappearing. I was “invited” to work here. I became a “doctor” for Syrus and Mavek. My job was… to help with the torture that the prisoners were getting.”

Everyone was shocked and very angry, but they continue to listen him.

“I know that it was wrong. I wish I never participated but I cannot erase what I have done.”

Turbeck then talks about how he discovered that Mavek was the real person running the “asylum” Furthermore, he talks about the events leading to Will’s kidnapping. Will’s kidnapping, the events that happened (Syrus’s death) and Mavek’s plan for Will.

Everyone is listening very outraged at Mavek but also angry and grateful to Turbeck for helping people.

Turbeck says

“I am sorry about everything that I have done. However, I am trying to make it up in order to forgive myself. I will take any consequence that is handed down to me.”

Will puts a hand on Turbeck and looks at him.

The people except for Kyle Riker in the room are very conflicted. After looking at each other Benjamin Sisko says 

“How do we know that you are not working for Mavek and lying to us?”

“He is not lying.” says Kyle Riker who walks to the front of the pack.

“Dad.” Will says breaking (Turbeck puts his hand on Will)

“Hello Will.” Kyle says breaking

“Commander Riker” says Turbeck

“Hello Turbeck. Long time no see.” says Kyle smiling

“You two know each other?” asks Captain Archer

“Yes.” Kyle says then he explains that he was the First Officer on the USS Paddington before he was reassigned to the USS Oatcakes and promoted to Captain in order to find Mavek.

Everyone was shocked even Will. He never knew this. However, he is grateful that his dad and brother are there.

All the people in the room started to trust Turbeck but still had doubts. It was decided that Jean-Luc would talk.

“Turbeck, you know that you make the situation conflicting. However, since Captain Riker says that we should believe you we will believe you but still don’t trust you.”

Turbeck nods and everyone starts talking about the rescue mission.

“The room that Will is in has a private hallway. It would be easy for you guys to transport down here. However, it would be better to beam you guys outside of the institute.” (He gives them the coordinates to get here and that rescue would be better at night (3 hours from now but should do it sooner) 

(Will explains that Mavek broke the transport that Worf gave him)

Everybody understands and everyone talks to Will.

Will shares tears with his family and new friends.

Jean-Luc looks at Will as he was ending the transmission says 

“We will get you out tonight. Wait a little more patiently.”

“Yes sir.”

“See you soon, number 1.” 

(What no one knows is that Mavek is not going to down without a fight.)


	5. Will's rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mentions of Rape.  
Well this is the last chapter of this story. Next part will be out soon. :) Hoped you enjoyed it.

**On ** **Tilonis IV**

Turbeck puts the communicator away.

Will is very happy. He knows that he will be rescued tonight. 

He looks at Turbeck and tears up a little bit.

Turbeck hugs him and says

“Your team loves you. They are going to get you out. We need to keep Mavek distracted.”

Will notices and asks how

“We need to use something to keep him away from the team.”

Will nods and they began to talk until they hear the door open. They stop talking.

Mavek walks into the room after 3 hours after throwing Turbeck in the room.

He knows that something is up but does not know what.

“Did you guys have fun together?”

Will and Turbeck don’t do anything. Mavek resumes talking.

“I want to let you both know that this is the last time that you both will be together.”

Will and Turbeck look at Mavek angerly while he smirks. He looks at Will and says

“We are going to leave the planet during the night, so no one sees you.”

Will looks at Turbeck and says

“I will not go with you willingly or forced. My team will find me and when they do you will regret messing with Starfleet.”

Mavek laughs and replies

“Starfleet is already messed up. Your crew will never be the same after watching me take you. They will never forgive you. Face it you are broken.”

Will looks at him and growls

“My team will forgive me. I know it. You will be the one to get in trouble. I will very break I am a member of Starfleet.”

Mavek is surprised by Will. He thought that the FO was starting to break but apparently not. Nevertheless, Mavek is more excited to break his slave. He knows that the next step must be done.

The next step involves physical torture and chemicals.

He looks at Will with an evil smile and says

“Since you are not broken it looks like we have to go to the next step.”

Will and Turbeck looks at one another and know that something big is going to happen.

Before one of them can talk to Mavek, he grabs Will’s arm and starts dragging him to the door. He gets near the door and simply says

“Turbeck you will never see or hear from my slave again.”

Will grunts some more as he is dragged to a different room. They lock eyes and just nod at one another.

ON THE ENTERPRISE

Everyone is happy. They know where Will is. Now, it is important for the rescue plan come in.

Jean-Luc decides to contact the admirals at his chair. Admiral Blackwell answers

“Jean-Luc has there been a development?”

All the crew look at each other and Picard says

“Yes, Will was able to contact us.” He explains to her everything that they learned and Turbeck.

“This is interesting Captain. I will talk to the other admirals about the new details. Meanwhile, you all should prepare for the rescue mission. Blackwell out.”

Everyone nods and Jean-Luc ends the communication.

Jean-Luc tells everyone to and get ready. He wants Kyle to stay in the room after everyone leaves.

He looks at Kyle and asks

“Turbeck seemed very shocked to see you. What happened on the USS Paddington?”

Kyle takes a breath and says

“This is a story I never shared. We were friends because of our weekly chats. The weekly chats started after one away mission. I was sent to the planet of Rusger and I was kidnapped. I was imprisoned for 5 days. Be the end of the mission I nearly lost my life. It turned out that Mavek was my kidnapper.”

Kyle continues after taking a breath

“Turbeck only knows the truth of what happened to me during my time there. He helped me realize that it was not my fault. To this day I own him my life.”

Jean-Luc looks at him and asks

“How old were you when this happened?”

“I was 30. Will was only two.” Kyle looked to the floor.

He continued his story

“I made it my personal mission to get Mavek. I wanted to hurt him and used my anguish to try and get a ship. Suddenly, Starfleet in 2350 gave me USS Oatcake as her CO. They knew how about this was to me. Since this was a quick change, I never got to say goodbye to the crew including Turbeck. Everyday I feel guilty for that.” Jean-Luc nodded as his own experiences with guilt were caused by trauma (borg, Cardassian’s, etc.)

“I know what I feels like Kyle.” He explains about his own experiences.

Kyle is shocked but knows that Jean-Luc is an amazing friend to his son.

“Now, I feel guilty for not catching Mavek so I could have prevented this. What kind of a father am I?”

“A bloody good one. You are here for Will. That shows a lot of love that you two have. Will was about to cry when he saw you. Will is proud to have father like you.”

Kyle smiles and nods. They walk out the room and walk to the conference room where the final preparations are taking place.

**BACK on Tilonis IV Ward 47**

Will is thrown in the room. He lands hard on the ground. Mavek is standing there. All he says

“You are going to be my slave. We will start the next level of your treatment soon.”

He leaves the room.

Will who’s in the room feels relief for the first time in 5 days. Will thinks

_This is it. My team knows where I am and prepared to rescue me. I just must wait a little while longer. _

A sensation of pain brings him out of his thoughts. Will knows that he is injured but he is not in danger yet. He decides to get some sleep not knowing that he would have to fight for his life.

Turbecks POV

He is sitting in the room and knows that Will is going to rescued. He does not know about himself. Turbeck is tired and starts to drift off until the door opens.

Mavek walks in and looks angry.

He walks toward Turbeck and says

“What have you done to my slave?”

Turbeck looks at him and says

“I have not done anything. Will is a strong person. He is going to be a fighter in every way. You will never break him.”

Mavek looks at Turbeck and brings out a full syringe.

He looks at his prisoner and says

“I can and will break my slave. You won’t be around much longer.”

He takes the syringe and inserts it in Turbeck’s arm.

Turbeck grunts as the chemical is inserted into his bloodstream. After getting the chemical in his system he sees Mavek stand up and start talking to him

“Well Turbeck the chemical is in your system you should start feeling effects. This chemical is very dangerous for our species. But, before the effects get worse, I want you to know that I know you called Starfleet with a communicator. They are coming here tonight to rescue you and Will. Let them come but I have a few surprises for them like how all of the “patients” and doctors are dead. I want to see their faces when they discover everything. Yet, I will be gone with my slave. I will keep him on a distant planet until I get tired of him or he dies”

Mavek looks at him with a smirk and continues

“You on the other hand will be… gone. You have always been a pain in the ass. I never liked you. Your death will make me proud. Starfleet won’t know what happened. Now this is the last time that we will see each other. I have to hurt my slave for his disobedience.”

Turbeck looks up at Mavek and talks

“You are never going to win. Starfleet will figure what happen to me and to everyone in this place. Even if I die, my death will make everyone hunt you down. I hated you too. You should never underestimate the power of good. You will fall. Will is going to fight you on everything.”

Turbeck shows Mavek that he is not afraid of dying. Mavek looks at him takes him to a different room and leaves the room not before taking the communicator.

Turbek thinks to himself

_This is it I am dying. I have been injected with a chemical that is dangerous and probably deadly. Even if Starfleet gets here, they won’t be able to help me. My last wish is to see Will once last time and tell him to be strong. Mavek is not going to get away from this. He will fall. _

Turbeck knows that he is sleepy due to the drug and tries to fight it but can’t. He will sleep a bit until the pain starts.

**Mavek scene **

Mavek walks toward Will’s room and feels very excited about the next step of his torture.

He is happy that Turbeck won’t be a pain anymore. Now, it is time to focus on Will.

He walks into Will’s room and sees him sleeping on the ground. He wants to use him again.

He drags Will to the wall and connects him. The sound wakes him up.

“Mavek! What are you doing here?”

Mavek looks at Will hungerly which stops Will in his tracks. Will knows what is going to happen. He is going to be raped again. Will thinks

_Hurry up please! _

**On Enterprise (1 hour after ending the communication later) **

Everyone is getting ready to rescue Will. No one could sleep or relax. The team that will be on the planet incudes Jean-Luc Picard, Worf, Kyle Riker, Thomas Riker, Captain Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Captain Sisko, Captain Archer and Phlox.

Admiral Blackwell was brought on board to talk and walk them through the mission. She was surprised to see Kyle and Thomas. She walked over to Kyle and talked to him. She told Kyle that Starfleet was sorry for everything that has happened to Will. He tells her that everything is ok. He is not mad at Starfleet. The mission to capture Mavek is going to be important to him. 

The team was in the conference room ready to go and Admiral Blackwell started to talk

“This is going to be a dangerous mission. Our mission is rescue Commander Riker and capture Mavek. All of you have been chosen for your skills in fighting, healing, and other important ideals. All missions are different but for everyone here, this is personal. We should be conscious of the state of mind of Will as he has been thought a lot. Now, let’s bring him back.”

Everyone in the room nods and walks toward the transport room. The other officers and crew have made two lines to wish them good luck with a sendoff.

Picard’s crew was toward the front and Deanna was standing next to Beverly. Deanna looks at Jean-Luc and Worf happier than anyone has seen her in the five days that Will has been gone.

All she says is

“Tell Will that I love him.”

Worf and Jean-Luc nod as everyone makes it to the transporter where the coordinates have been put in.

After everyone gets in Jean-Luc says to O’Brien

“Energize”

**In Ward 47**

He raped Will again. Will is angry with him but knows that he is ready to fight if he has too.

He sees Mavek walk to another side of the room and picks up some torture devices. He walks back toward Will

Some of the devices include phaser, blaster, water, and sensory.

Mavek grabs Will’s face and says “You might be strong know but you are only human you have your breaking point.”

Will looks at him and sneers “You will not break me.”

Mavek lets go and grabs the first thing that he is using to torture which is water. He knows that Will has to break sometime.

**Outside of the institute **

Everyone arrives on the planet. The coordinates sent them to the front of the institute. They decide to split into two teams in order to cover more ground.

One team was Jean-Luc, Kyle, Thomas, Spock, and McCoy. 

The other included Kathryn, James, Benjamin, Worf, Archer, and Phlox

They break down the door and a strong odor gets to everyone to the point where some are gagging.

Nevertheless, they walk through the door and shut it. They spilt up and walk to different places.

The first team walk toward the wall that lead to the entrance way. That was when they found 10 deceased bodies. Leonard walks to them and announces that they are deceased.

“How long?” asks Jean-Luc

“About a couple of days.” McCoy replies. Spock goes ever and does his meld. After a moment he stands up and says

“These people had been murdered by Mavek. They died a slow and painful death.”

Jean-Luc looks around the room and says

“We have to keep moving. Keep a look out for more.”

Meanwhile team two led by Captain Kirk is on the other side of the building. They have discovered dead bodies too. This time they are 3 days deceased.

“Keep moving everyone. More is about to come.” Kirk says he leads the group.

Everyone knows that they are going to find more disgusting things until the reach Will.

**In a room in Ward 47**

Will is looking paler. The torture is getting to him and he is bleeding everywhere. However, he is not breaking.

Mavek has used water, electric, knifes, psychological, and many more. 

He looks at the FO and says

“I have done a lot to you and yet you are strong. That makes me livid but also enthusiastic to work harder to break harder.”

Will looks at him and laughs

“You know that you are running out of time. My team is coming. As I said before I am not going to be your slave.”

Mavek unexpectedly grabs Will’s face and sneers

“Oh Will, you are stubborn. Still, I have something that Will break you.”

He lets go and walks to the bucket that he has in the room. He picks up the bucket and walks to Will.

Will notices that there is something moving the bucket. He has never seen with is in the bucket. He gets a little nervous but does not show it.

After Mavek puts the bucket down he walks toward Will. He starts to talk

“You see I have these Centaurian slugs that are very helpful for uncooperative people. I only use them when nothing else works.”

Will looks at him and says

“They don’t look harmful.” Inside his head, Will could not believe how disgusting they look.

“They may not look harmful but once inside of you they go to your head and unleashes a toxin that made anyone answer a question. This is how I was able to get information about intelligence and other important stats that I need to know.”

Will looks at him and now everything makes sense. Starting from kidnapping to now the goal has been information. He was not going to use him as a slave but as an informant. This is why he has been successful.

“You will never get anything out of me. I have trained to withstand torture. Everything that you plan to do is not going to work. I may fall but my name is William Thomas Riker, First Officer of USS Enterprise and I will fight till end whenever that maybe.”

Mavek gets irritated and decides to electrocute Will some more. He turns on the machine and begins to electrocute at higher levels. Will doesn’t scream at first but then starts to scream. His body moves as the electricity courses his veins.

**Ward 47**

Both teams made it thought to the entrance to the ward. Ward 47 was toward the end of the Institute. In total there are 230 deceased bodies. Everyone was sick by all of the deaths.

With the team back together again, it is time to complete the main phase of the mission which is to rescue Will. They know that time is crucial. It is better to do it now.

They open the door and see nothing. Kathryn Janeway takes out a light and more dead bodies are on the floor.

“There are more.” Janeway says

“Why kill all of the people?” Worf asks

Spock answers

“It seems that logically there is a motive to not get caught.”

Now, Thomas says

“At this cost. People are dead. This is not right.”

Everyone looks Thomas and agree.

Both Dr McCoy and Phlox agree that they died a day before.

They continue walking until they reach a doctor’s room toward the front of Ward 47.

Everyone enters the room and find Syrus dead on the ground. The doctor has been dead.

Benjamin Sisko comments 

“It seems that the doctor got the brutal force of Mavek’s anger.”

“Agreed.” Janeway says

They move quickly and split into two teams again.

Jean-Luc walks more into the room and sees more dead people.

As Jean-Luc is about to say something they hear

“AHH!!!” 

They know that is coming from Will and they start to run as fast as they can.

**IN the room **

The electric torture is taking a total on a tired Will. He has not been fed for two days, lost some blood from outside wounds, has a number of infections, and more. Mavek is standing on the side of Will happily.

After the volt, Mavek stops it. He walks toward a panting Will and looks thankfully at him.

“That was the best show that I have ever seen. Your screaming was the best but nevertheless, I didn’t get any information. So, let me get my last torture device.”

Will was afraid but did not show it. He studied Mavek as he grabbed the bucket. He picks up one of the slugs and walks toward Will laughing manically. Will is fighting now trying to get out of his restraints harder. As he gets closer Will screams

“AHHHH!!!”

He knows that he is running out of time. He hopes that the team get to him quickly.

**In another room **

Turbeck has been awake for two hours and in a lot of pain. He knows that he is going to die. He wishes that things went differently. However, he is proud of Starfleet for everything.

Suddenly, he hears Will scream and he thinks

_Come on get to Will. I know that you can do it. _

As sudden as he said that Turbeck closes his eyes. and thinks happy thoughts. 

**Outside of Will’s room **

Everyone in the two teams are running toward Will’s screams.

The stop outside of the door and know that it is going to be locked. They are trying to break down the door. The door is not budging. Will’s screams are not stopping.

Suddenly, everyone looks at one another and every man pushes on the door.

The door opens and everyone is horrified about what they are seeing.

Mavek is standing in front of a nude Will with a slug heading toward his mouth.

Will’s mouth is shut ad trying to get the slug away from him.

Everyone holds their blaster toward Mavek who is now holding a blaster toward Will’s head.

Jean Luc says

“Mavek, you are under arrest. You are charged with kidnapping, murder, and other things. Let Will go. You are done with your reign of terror.”

Mavek turns toward the Starfleet officers with Will in his grab and recognizes Kyle Riker.

“Hello Commander Riker. Oh wait its Captain Riker now. I see that you are still alive. I see that our time together did not do anything to you." 

Everyone looks at Kyle who is furious. Will looks at his dad wondering what happened. 

Kyle looks at Mavek and sneers

" I'm alive no thanks to you. You kidnapped me. You hurt me. I have learned not to blame myself." 

Mavek smirks at Kyle and says 

"Oh, our time together that was fun. You were married with a two year old son. How did your wife and crew feel when they found what I did to you? She must have been upset." 

Everyone was looking at Kyle who was fuming at this point. 

Jean-Luc told Mavek to stop. However, Kyle was 

Kyle yelled

"MY TEAM SUPPORTED ME. THEY WANTED TO GET YOU WHEN THEY FOUND OUT WHAT YOU DID. MY WIFE KNEW WHAT HAPPENED BUT WE DID NOT WANT WILL TO KNOW." 

The rest of the rescuers felt what happened to Will first happened to his dad. Will got a knot in his stomach 

Thomas Riker steps forward and asks 

"What did he do to you?" 

Kyle looked at Mavek and says 

"I was raped by this monster. For days I screamed stop until it was over. I thought about my wife and son during that time. He did a lot of other stuff with the rapes. However, I have become stronger because of it. My job is to bring you down." 

Everyone else is furious now they want a piece of Mavek now.

Mavek laughs heartily and says 

"I am surprised that you are still a Starfleet member. You would have made a perfect slave. You are not a man in my eyes. How can your son's look up to their father who is not a man?" 

Will is outraged now and starts yelling at Mavek. 

"YOU DID ALL OF THOSE THINGS TO MY FATHER. YOU ARE EVIL MY FATHER IS THE STRONGEST MAN THAT LIVED. HE IS MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU WILL EVER BE. I AM PROUD THAT MY FATHER SURIVED. I AM DEEPLY PROUD OF MY FATHER SOMETHING THAT YOU WONT UNDERSTAND!" 

Kyle was surprised but proud of his son for standing up to him. 

Everyone was shocked by Kyle's confession but more surprised by Will's strength. 

Suddenly, Mavek grabs Will and looks at everyone angerly. He brings a blaster to Wills head and is about to shoot but he falls to the ground. Two Vulcan grips bring him down. 

Will knows that he ordeal is over and starts to cry. Thomas and Kyle walk over and unhook him. They gently lower him to the ground. Will hugs his father and brother tightly. They hug for a min until Tom and Kyle let go. They quickly get a blanket on Will. 

Jean-Luc and Worf walk over and talk to him. They are also hugging him. 

"Hello number one." 

"Hello captain." Will smiles. 

"Will." 

"Worf." 

Everyone else is over Mavek. They are handcuffing him making sure that he does not escape but not being gentle about it. 

Will suddenly grunts. He puts his hand on his stomach. Worf looks at Will and asks 

"Are you okay?" 

Will suddenly gets really pale and is breathing heavily. Dr. McCoy sees this and rushes over. 

:"I am Leonard McCoy and I am here to examine you.' 

He takes his medical scanner and scans Will. 

He pales and calls Phlox who scans him too. Phlox also pales.

They look at each other and say to everyone 

"We have to get Will to a ship now!" 

Everyone stops what they are doing and walk over. 

Will suddenly larches forward and collapses into Worf's arms

"COMMANDER!!" Worf says 


End file.
